Wishlist/Rejected
This page is meant to keep a sort of trace of things (usually, features) that were dismissed from the Wishlist page, for not fitting what OA is. Remember that NOTTODO may also have a part on why this stuff was rejected. Also, while moving stuff here, place the reason of why it was rejected. List * Team Arena source code contains an unfinished "portal device". Maybe it could be completed and used in OpenArena (like it happened with the grapple). Obviously, we should check it would not became a "game breaker"... See here and here. ** Could possibly be a game breaker, unless players aren't allowed to instantly reach the objectives or the portal to be used in specific areas.It could be the item equivalent to the Proxy Mines or the BFG. * Updated maps should use a different name like am_galmevish <-> am_galmevish2 and not like oasago2 or oa_minia thus updated servers can use the version they want ** Older versions have the tendency to make the game to look ugly, and we want to get rid of everything which makes OA a punching bag. Also, they tend to overbloat the game's size. If they want an older version, there's a thread where they can ask for them. On retrospective, am_galmevish should have been replaced by am_galmevish2. The 0.8.1 version pales in comparison to the newer ones, especially the future OA3 version. * Currently, in the tournament gememode, unlike the other gametype, all spectators are part of the fighters list. Modify the spectate mechanism for this gametype to can spectate without being part of this list. ** Every game has this behaviour by default. It also serves to know who's using a slot which may be useful for a player who just wants to play. * A cvar to change the respawn rule : currently when a player is killed, this one is respawn at a spawn point of their team which is, in most maps, this spawn point is near from the flag point or the obelisk. The problem is, in ths case, the defender players work actually versus the attacker of their team (when, defending your flag/obelisk, you kill an ennemy, you send that ennemy defend his/her flag or obelisk versus your attacking buddies). The change, with this cvar, is that the killed player respawn at a fully random spawn point. ** Yep, and then you, in the blue team, respawn near the Red flag and can steal it and it takes a lot more of time to organize a team. Bad idea. * Single Player/'Cooperative' game against ai monsters, in linear style (quake, doom) and/or dmsp (cube, sauerbraten, ut3) style. ** Idea better for a mod. * RPG/'multi user RPG' : each RPG is played on a group of maps (that include RPG features (to implement)) and the player doesn't lose their progress at leaving the game. In a multi user RPG (persistent or not), the map name and the levelshot in the server browser would correspond to a main map but the player could be redirected to an other. (note : a persistent multi user RPG would be similar to a little MMORPG but the game engine doesn't seem enough powerful for a true MMORPG) ** Too much changes. It would be a better fit for a standalone game or a mod. * Adding support for the green armor (jacket armor, light armor) +25. That would have the advantage of placing a single "+25 green armor" entity instead of 5 "+5 armor shard" in the map... but on the other side, unforutnately nothing would appear while playing old mods. Also the 2D item of the yellow armor may be a little tweaked. Quake Live has it, although I don't know the exact name of the entity they use. Forum thread. ** Adding a new item, unless it was already available in OA's code, is against OA's rules. And before you ask, adding a new gametype is not the same as adding a new item. In a gametype you use the gameplay of OA with OA's specified rules, so there's no balance risk involved. This doesn't happen when you add a new item. * Adding support for different gravity levels in different areas of the same map (that would allow to play at lower gravity when outside space station or space ship, and at normal gravity when inside it... e.g. DM-Hyperblast of Unreal Tournament). It may sound difficult to do, but it looks like those of PainKeep Arena mod managed to do it. PainKeep Arena source code is available, but it's not GPL: we cannot copy-paste from it into OA, but anyway it could give useful hints about how to implement the feature also in OA. Some more infos here on the forum. That may be enable the creation of really cool maps (although they would have problems while played with older OA versions or mods, of course). ** Hrm. No. This is not Unreal Tournament. * Giving a secondary fire to Lightning gun, with different color and damage ratio, making a mode "unlagged" and the other one "lagged". Forum thread. ** Modifying weapons behavior falls under NOTTODO. Something which "bypasses" server and client "delag" settings would be unintuitive. Also, none of the other weapons has got a secondary mode. Maybe an idea for some mod maker. * Do not apply "r_bloom" effect to r_showtris wireframes, as that ends up too bright. ** Fromhell's answer was "no". See also * Wishlist * Wishlist/Archive * DeveloperFAQ * NOTTODO